Cruzando Caminos
by DaniiiiLokis
Summary: Sakura Haruno tiene una vida normal como todas las mujeres de su edad, sólo que no a encontrado a su príncipe azul,el hombre perfecto,sus amigas dicen que nunca llegara ese príncipe azul. Sasuke Uchiha regreso a Konoha por la muerte de su madre, pero no planea quedarse ahí, se marchara de esa ciudad y regresara a Kirigakure. Sólo necesita arreglar algunos asuntos.


**Hola otra vez yo con un nueva historia espero y les guste por que lo hice con mucho cariño para todo el que lo lea .**

 **Algo de OOC.**

 **COMENCEMOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lunes 17 de Agosto 10:25 am_

Era un día como todos en Konoha.

.

Sakura se levanto muy temprano para ir al parque a correr un poco, además había quedado con Sai de caminar juntos por toda la aldea.

"TOC-TOC"

Abrio la puerta de madera y se encontro con Sai quien le sonreia dulcemente.

-Buenos días Sakura -dijo Sai

-Sai ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura dandole el pase a el chico.

-Ya se que quedamos en el parque, pero pense que era mejor que los dos vallamos a correr juntos y luego el paseo -dijo Sai

-Me parece bien-dijo Sakura- Sólo deja ir por algo-dijo para entrar a su habitación y tomar una chamara roja - Listo!-tomo de la mano al chico y empezaron a caminar hacía el parque.

 _N/A: Sakura vive sola en un departamento._

* * *

En Ichiraku 

Naruto estaba sentado esperando su plato de ramen (el décimo) cuando vio a Sakura y Sai pasar tomados de la mano sonriendo.

-¿Mm?... HOLA SAKURA-CHAN-grito a todo pulmón el rubio llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban ahí.

-Hola Naruto-kun-saludo alegremente la pelirrosa agitando la mano en modo de saludos.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto el chico acercándose rápidamente a los otros dos.

-Sólo vamos a correr y pasear un rato, ¿quieres ir?-pregunto Sakura.

-No, gracias es que estoy esperando mi comida-dijo Naruto viendo hacia el restaurant-bueno que tengan una buena caminata y yo un buen ramen, ADIOS-grito para luego salir corriendo hacia Ichiraku. Sakura y Sai soltaron una carcajada su amigo nunca cambiara.

-Bueno vamos a seguir con nuestro paseo-dijo Sai comenzando a caminar junto a Sakura.

* * *

En un departamento en Konoha

Todo estaba negro como la noche, no se distingue bien todo lo que estaba ahí pero se podía contemplar algunos muebles finos y carísimos .

Después de unos minutos la cerradura empezó a girar lentamente dejando paso a la luz de afuera. Mostrando a un joven azabache, ojos onix, piel algo morena,su bien formado cuerpo era muy atractivo aunque por la camisa negra que llevaba puesta no demostraba mucho.

Dio un paso adelante buscando el interruptor. Al prender las luces del departamento se ve una gran mansión. Los muebles de colores oscuros pero que combinaban con todo el departamento. El chico suspiro con cansancio y se adentro a el lugar cerrando la puerta con cautela, haciendo eco con sus pasos lentos. Lo odiaba. Odiaba ese lugar, siempre lo odio desde que tenia memoria, ese lugar estaba maldito para el. Lo único que recordaba de esa ciudad eran tragedias y más tragedias por alguna razón se largo de esa mansión y de la ciudad cuando cumplió los 17 años de edad, dejando todo lo que tenia ahí. Aunque no los necesitaba, bueno excepto a su madre quien ahora ya no existe en esta vida. Ese mismo día fue su sepulcro.

Por eso el azabache se encontraba en esa maldita ciudad, eso era lo que pensaba era una maldita ciudad, donde el nació, donde su padre se divorcio de ella por que ya no la amaba y amaba a otra mujer, donde su hermano mayor era un imbécil que maltrataba a las mujeres y a su madre gracias a las enseñanzas del maldito viejo de su padre, donde vio sufrir a su madre aunque ella siempre le sonreía y le decía que todo estaba bien, donde se enamoro y le destrozaron el corazón , donde su madre dio su ultimo suspiro.

El nunca, volvería a este lugar, NUNCA . Sólo arreglaría algunos papeles y regresaría a Kirigakure, ahora su nuevo hogar. Kirigakure era muy acogedor, cuando llego a esa ciudad todos lo trataron muy bien. Era feliz... o eso quería pensar. Pero claro que lo era, en Kirigakure tenia amigos, un muy buen trabajo, tenia una hermosa novia, era multimillonario y muy reconocido en todos los lugares, ¿qué más se puede pedir?. En Konoha su vida era un fiasco lo único que veía era que su madre siempre sufrió.

Se acerco a las escaleras de madera brillante,con su mano izquierda tomo el pasamanos y comenzó a subir. Está noche descansaría en esa casa , en la mañana arreglaría todo para luego irse de Konoha y regresar a Kirigakure.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola... espero y le aya agradado lo hice con mucho, mucho cariño. Quiero informar que en esta historia es como un Universo Alterno. Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice escribiendolo. GRACIAS.**

 **Besos y Saludos.**

 **DaniiiiLokis**


End file.
